


Backseat Driving

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Yamapi buys a new car and invites Koyama on a drive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** Backseat Driving  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Koyama/Yamapi  
**Warnings:** PWP, semi-public sex  
**Summary:** Yamapi buys a new car and invites Koyama on a drive.  
**Notes:** Inspired by an episode of Top Gear and [Yamapi's](http://i51.tinypic.com/2a0kmjp.jpg)[ fabulous ass](http://i56.tinypic.com/24y06x3.jpg) (warning: from LIVE!DVD).

  
_I got this one~ Wanna go for a drive?_ the message says.

It's from Yamapi, who'd mentioned going car shopping, and it contains a picture of a fancy looking car. The cell phone's screen is too small to see exactly what kind of car, but it looks sexy, and Koyama's always up for a drive. He's a bit surprised to have received an invitation at all, so he responds quickly, trying not to give Yamapi a chance to change his mind and find someone cooler to go on a drive with.

Thirty minutes later, Koyama's jaw drops when a Maserati purrs to a stop in front of his house. It's sleek and black, less aggressive than he would have expected from Yamapi but elegant nonetheless. He's also surprised to see that it's a four door, but it makes sense when he considers how much Yamapi likes company.

But right now, there's nobody in the car but Yamapi, so Koyama slides into the front passenger seat, nearly moaning at the feel of warm, smooth leather. It must be one of those cars with heated seats, he notes thankfully- it's a cold, rainy day.

He turns to Yamapi to say something- ask how he could afford this thing, why he wanted to take Koyama for a drive in it, is it legal to have sex with a car- but he can't get his mouth to cooperate and ends up simply gaping at Yamapi for a while.

Yamapi smirks. "Like it?"

" _Fuck_ , yeah," Koyama says, nestling into the seat. He admires the way it runs as Yamapi pulls away from the curb. Even from the passenger seat he can feel the difference between this car and his own.

They pull onto the freeway, headed toward the mountains. Koyama relaxes into his seat, hypnotized by the sound of the motor, the windshield wipers, and the steady speed. The world outside is shiny and out of focus from the rain on his window, lights outside reflecting off of puddles.

Turning to look at Yamapi, he's glad of the clouds, because they've kept Yamapi from covering his face with sunglasses. He fits the car perfectly, Koyama thinks, cool and relaxed but focused, checking his mirrors from time to time and keeping his speed even (perfectly at the speed limit, because Yamapi likes his job, but Koyama doesn't want to think about their restricted lifestyles right now). Both of his hands rest on the steering wheel when he's not shifting gears, and somehow he even makes it look hot. But that might be because he's wearing short sleeves despite the weather, showing off his tanned, muscular arms.

"Aren't you cold?" Koyama asks for the sake of conversation. Pulling his eyes away guiltily, even though he totally wasn't leering.

Yamapi's reply is a simple "no", but he smiles as he says it. Koyama wonders what the smile is for, but he's more focused on trying not to get turned on. Yamapi's irresistible enough on his own without adding in the aphrodisiac effect of a fancy car. Koyama ends up spending most of the time looking determinedly out the window as the buildings get farther and farther apart, eventually dwindling away to farmland and hills.

They've been driving for well over an hour when Yamapi pulls into a rest stop. Koyama looks around with confusion as they park in the corner of the parking lot farthest away from the bathroom and store. The parking lot is mostly empty, the nearest cars still far away from them.

Koyama is about to ask what's going on when Yamapi leans over the center console to kiss him.

He kisses back without hesitation, wrapping a hand around the back of Yamapi's head to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. He explores Yamapi's mouth with his tongue until Yamapi pulls away with an unhappy grunt and rubs at his back. It's dark enough now that he can't quite see his expression, and before Koyama can figure out exactly what's going on, Yamapi is squirming over the console (miraculously not breaking any of the fancy gadgets embedded in the thing) to settle in his lap and kissing him again.

It's nearly ferocious this time, without the console between them. Yamapi bites at his lip and grinds against him, and from the feeling of things, Koyama isn't alone in finding the car to be something of an aphrodisiac.

He pulls Yamapi's head back to kiss along his jaw and suck lightly at his neck, eliciting a pleased moan and a well-placed squirm. Yamapi sits up and tugs his own shirt off, giving Koyama a fantastic view of his chest, and he tugs Yamapi back in to taste it, grinding up against him as he does so. Yamapi moans and tugs at Koyama's shirt too, so that comes off, sent in the same direction as Yamapi's.

Then Yamapi's mouth is back on his and they're pressed chest to chest. Yamapi works a hand between them and rubs at the front of Koyama's jeans. He thrusts up against it, grabs Yamapi's ass to pull him closer, and Yamapi jerks and groans into his mouth. Curious, Koyama slips his hands down Yamapi's pants (Yamapi's predilection for sagging pants makes it easy) and presses a finger into the cleft. Yamapi confirms his suspicions by breaking away to moan harder and press back into Koyama's hand.

He looks up at Koyama for a moment, eyes wide in the dark, then reaches behind himself with one hand to retrieve a bottle of lube from the glove box. He passes it to Koyama and rests his face in the crook of Koyama's neck as Koyama gets to work, eyelashes tickling Koyama's neck. Koyama undoes his pants and shoves them out of the way before slicking his fingers and pressing one in.

Yamapi holds still for the first finger, moaning softly against Koyama's shoulder occasionally, but starts pushing back against Koyama's hand shortly after the second.

"How are we going to-" _do this_ , Koyama starts to ask.

Grinning, Yamapi cuts him off. "That's what the back seat is for," he says.

As if to demonstrate, he slips off of Koyama's lap and climbs between the two front seats into the back and pulls his shoes and pants all the way off as he waits for Koyama to follow.

It takes longer for Koyama to get into the back, but he gets there. He's still a bit lost on how they're going to do things until Yamapi kneels on the seat, facing the door and reaching up to grab the oh shit handle.

It's a beautiful view. Koyama swears, admiring Yamapi's ass and wishing there was enough light to see properly. But then Yamapi twists around to demand that he hurry up, and he can do nothing but comply, quickly shoving his own pants out of the way and lubing his cock.

In the end, they both have to brace one foot against the floor for it to work- the seat not being deep enough for Yamapi to spread his legs properly- but Koyama isn't concerned with how awkward it may be once he's got his cock buried in Yamapi. All that matters is that he can thrust, and there's no problem there.

Yamapi pants as Koyama fucks him, breath fogging up the window glass. The car is going to need a cleaning after this, but Yamapi doesn't seem to mind, clinging to the handle for balance and moaning.

Koyama nibbles at the back of his neck as he thrusts, enjoying all the little noises he makes. Wanting to hear more, he toys with Yamapi's balls with one hand. He keeps it light, teasing until Yamapi growls his name before wrapping his hand firmly around Yamapi's cock and tugging.

Yamapi pushes back against him, propping his face against his hands for more leverage and moaning unabashedly in a loud voice. There are no neighbors around to hear and Koyama appreciates it, though the force of his thrusts must be rocking the car at least a little.

He shudders at that thought and picks up the pace, changing his angle until he finds the spot that makes Yamapi yelp, then pounding against it constantly until Yamapi spills over his hand.

He wipes the hand on Yamapi's back for the time being, not wanting to mess up the nice leather seats and not seeing any tissues. Yamapi sags against his hands and patiently keeps taking it until Koyama finishes and collapses against the seat.

Once they've cleaned up Yamapi offers to let Koyama drive home, and Koyama eagerly accepts. He takes the keys while Yamapi settles bonelessly into the passenger seat.

Being behind the wheel turns out to feel even better than being in the passenger seat, and if he weren't so tired, he'd beg to take a longer route home. But Yamapi's half asleep as it is, so he drives them back to Yamapi's apartment and ends up spending the night, and in the morning he gets to prove to Yamapi that it's not just the man's car that he finds attractive.


End file.
